Yo te protegeré
by RamenSharingan-chan
Summary: Tal parece que a Alemania no le gusta cuidar de 2 italianos,lo mejor será que el se quede con uno y su hermano con el otro ¿no? Ojalá fuera tan fácil de hacer como de decir. Much Fun. Such Amaze
1. Chapter 1

Okey! Este es un nuevo fanfic! Y muchos se preguntaran el porque, bueno, pues mi padre le hizo algo CABRÓN a mi lap y se borraron muchos de mis documentos importantes XD entonces estoy escribiendo un nuevo fanfic °u° . Como sea, ya di mi explicación, así que le daré las gracias a Alice Lilly Frances,quien fue la única que me dio un review en el fanfic de "karaoke bar" XD  
>Weno,comencemos con el nuevo fic OwO<p>

Erase una vez, en un pequeño y tranqui… –¡DOOOIIITSUUUU!- grito cierto italiano,que ya conocemos, mientras huía de Inglaterra que,al parecer,solo lo andaba molestando y persiguiéndolo hasta el cansancio, pero entonces…  
>-¡hermano idiota! ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?- dijo el otro italiano,mientras se ponía en frente del inglés y dejaba al otro escapar.<br>-…- ninguno de los dos hablo durante una larga pausa,solo se intercambiaban miradas pero –muévete, o te convertiré en una semilla- dijo retando a Romano  
>-ni de chiste me voy a mover de aquí,además, no sería tan malo ser una semilla- dijo desafiante mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo<br>-¿ah, no?- dijo molesto el inglés  
>-¡nah!,sería peor comer de tus platillos- dijo chasqueando la lengua y sonriendo de lado, lo cual no le pareció agradable a Iggy ya que apretó los puños y frunció el seño, hasta que se dio cuenta, de que cierto italiano estaba temblando, sonrio de lado y miro hacia los ojos olivas del que estaba en frente de el<br>-entonces,tendré que enseñarte una lección (¡muajajaja! ¡Ahora sentirás la fuerza del poder inglés!)- pensó malévolamente (?)  
>(¡puta madre! ¡voy a morir y sin dejar algún testamento! ;_;) se lamentaba en sus pensamientos el otro (Un.n) hasta que…<br>¡De la nada salió volando un proyectil directo a la cara del inglés hecho de …!emm…¿papa? Uo.o  
>Y que de la nada,sale un alemán de 1.90 de alto,con músculos incluidos,rubio y de ojos azules.Y ,mientras el pobre Arthur se paraba,se puso en frente de él y dijo<br>-Oye,¿Podrías dejar por favor al hermano de Italia en paz "-.-? -  
>- #¬¬ bomeas ¿no?- le dijo ya de pie y el otro ya estaba a punto de cargar al Vargas mayor<br>-¿parece que bromeo?- le dijo mientras ya lo tenía cargado como si fuera un costal  
>-¡Óyeme idiota,no me cargues! Y además,yo no necesito que me salves,eso déjalo para mi baka ototo. ¡Ahora bájame!- le grito mientras le pateaba el estomago y el tórax U^^<br>-deja de moverte o te caerás "-.- -le advirtió el alemán  
>-¡prefiero caerme a que me lleves cargando,maldita papa-bastarda!- le grito sin dejar de patalear<br>( Umm…¿Qué pedo? ._. *le tic nervioso* ) pensaba Inglaterra,ya que lo habían dejado de lado mientras los otros dos peleaban XD  
>(creo que usare este momento para probar esta cosa) pensó mientras veía un pequeño frasco que saco de su bolsillo y tenía un extraño líquido de color fiusha<p>

-¡que me dejes en el suelo de una puta vez!- seguía gritando  
>-¡oye,idiota de los tomates!- le grito indiferente el inglés mientras lanzaba hacia Roma el pequeño frasco<br>-¡¿Cómo me llamaste pedazo de bestia?- dijo mientras por fin llegaba al suelo y apretaba su puño fuertemente contra su pecho. Entonces,el frasco cayó al suelo y Romano se vio envuelto en una nube de humo color fiusha, se podía escuchar como tosía, el alemán se acerco rápidamente a él, la nube se disperso y ahí estaba el italiano mayor  
>-¡¿Qué chingada puta verga cola, te sucede?- le grito enfurecido a Arthur<br>-pfj…¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- se empezó a reír descontroladamente el mencionado  
>-¿¡De qué coño te ríes!-<br>-Ro-romano…Creo que se ríe del efecto secundario que te hizo lo que sea que te aventó…- dijo señalando su…¿Cola?  
>-¿efecto…?- pregunto algo nervioso se miro de arriba abajo y efectivamente esa cosa había tenido "pequeños" efectos secundarios sobre el pobre Romano. Unas lindas orejas y una cola de zorro… (kawaii…) no se tuvo que esperar demasiado para escuchar un grito salir de la boca del pobre italiano "-_-<br>-¡maldito hijo de tu inglesa madre! –le grito con algunas e imperceptibles lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos  
>- O.ó - Alemania agarró lo mas rápido que pudo al pobre joven y se lo llevo cargando como si fuera un vil costal<br>-¡Correr no te servirá de nada, se donde vives,maldito italiano!- le grito bastante enojado (imagínense un chibi que tiene colmillos y fuego por ojos XD)

Aay,Weno,creo que eso fue todo –w-  
>y como estoy de vacaciones no creo que me tarde mucho en hacer el próximo capitulo<br>¡hasta la próxima! :D


	2. Oresama ha llegado! D

¡Okay! Ps,acabo de subir el primer cap y ya me llego un review *o*  
>¡muchas gracias, <strong>LoriKusadashi<strong>! Por ser el primer review y hacerme un altar. Por cierto,yo igual me colaría en la cama de Lovi XD  
>Y también gracias a <strong>Creepy-song<strong> por ser el 2° review y pedirme que hiciera el capitulo :3  
>También gracias a "<strong>Alice Lily Frances<strong>" por ser el 3° comentario  
>y escribo de una vez el 2° cap,porque no podía dormir y me llego la inspiración<p>

En la casa de los italianos, ya de noche,se escuchaba bastante ruido, al parecer tenían una discusión

-¡Italia! ¡Ya hemos pasado por esto muchas veces!- regañaba de forma seria a los dos pobres hermanos que solo podían quedarse parados sin hacer nada mientras el alemán les gritaba

-lo siento,Alemania…- se disculpaba el menor mientras dirigía su mirada al piso  
>-¡Oye,pero si fue culpa de él!-le grito enojado el mayor mientras apuntaba a su hermano-además ¿Ya viste lo que tengo que sufrir por tu culpa,idiota?- dijo mientras señalaba sus nuevas orejas<br>-lo siento,fratello ;_; . Pero si se te ve bien ese nuevo conjunto,además,creo que hasta te redujiste de estatura-le decía mientras marcaba en el aire usando su mano la diferencia de estatura -¿ves? :D (además,te ves chibi :3 ) – Le dijo mientras seguía sonriendo  
>-cállate,tarado ¬¬ -le gruño al momento en que le dio un manotazo para que no anduviera comparando sus estaturas<br>-Romano, Italia tiene razón- dijo serio el alemán mientras ponía su pulgar en su mentón, como si tratara de recordar algo –creo que,lo que sea que te haya dado Inglaterra, tiene estos efectos ás, hasta donde yo recuerdo,medias lo mismo que Veneciano – dijo aún con su tono serio y señalando a los mencionados  
>-pues claro,imbécil. Se supone que los gemelos miden lo mismo u.ú – dijo bastante enojado mientras cepillaba su cola con sus dedos<p>

Los italianos se sentaron en el sillón,mientras el alemán seguía con su sermón, del cual apenas oían unas cosas  
>-el punto es- (gracias a Dios… Un.n #¬¬) pensaron los gemelos -no puedo proteger a los dos al mismo tiempo-<br>-whoa, whoa,whoa,whoa…-gruño Roma al escuchar eso -¿Quién te pidió que me protegieras? Porque, oh, espera. No fui yo ¬¬ - le dijo molesto al alemán, el cual solo lo vio de arriba abajo, viendo su cola y sus nuevas orejas  
>-¿hablas en serio?- le dijo en tono irónico<br>-si,bueno,lo de hoy fue una metida de pata,pero ¿a quién no le ha pasado? – dijo cruzado de brazos,con los ojos entre cerrados y volteando a otro lado y comenzando a hartarse de este monologo que compartía con el otro. Al que tenía que alcanzar poniéndose de pie en el sillón, con un cojín debajo de el –además, esto comenzó por culpa de mi tonto "hermanito" – gruñó en tono irónico mientras señalaba con la palma de su mano al mencionado  
>-¿ he? :D – Alemania solo miró fijo a Italia durante unos segundos y por fin rompió el silencio<br>-Italia ¿Qué hiciste para que Inglaterra se pusiera a corretearte? – dijo masajeándose la sien  
>-A pues. ¡Le dije que su comida apestaba! ^_^ - dijo triunfante con una gran sonrisa en su rostro<br>-mmmm…pues no le dijo ninguna mentira- dijo rompiendo el silencio Romano  
>- "-_- (comienzo a creer que no hay cura para los italianos) *cof**cof* como sea, Romano,ya no podre estar contigo y con tu hermano al mismo tiempo para salvarlos-<br>-no es como si me importara- dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un pequeño puchero  
>-fratello,creo que,ahora que estas en ese estado,sería mejor si alguien estuviera para ayudarte D: - le dijo preocupado el menor<br>-¿Qué dices,idiota? Si yo me puedo proteger! soloo…!- ¡zaz! Y azoto el Vargas XD  
>-fratello Uñ.n – le susurró<br>-tal parece,que si necesitaras ayuda- dijo de forma soberbia el alemán  
>-cállense y ayúdenme cabrones u.ú – dijo molesto y aun en el suelo.<p>

-Bueno,pues,debe ser alguien que te pueda venir a ayudar en cualquier momento- pensó en voz alta Alemania  
>-y que tenga bastante tiempo libre para que este contigo- agregó Veneciano -¿Qué tal España-niichan? –dijo como si fuera la respuesta a todas sus preguntas<br>-ni siquiera lo pienses #u.ú –gruño molesto  
>-¿eh? ¿Por qué? – pregunto extrañado – estoy seguro de que no le molestaría…-<br>-¡no es eso! Es solo que - volteo a otra parte para ocultar su gran sonrojo –no quiero que me vea de esta forma ¬/¬ -  
>-mmm…ya veo. Entonces…-iba a decir algo pero el timbre sonó –ah, dejen voy a ver quién es- dijo mientras se levantaba a atender la puerta<br>-Oye,idiota. – dijo indiferente mientras señalaba a Alemania  
>-¿Qué quieres? "-.- -<br>-Tengo hambre. Ve a traerme un tomate de la cocina – vociferó en forma de orden  
>-Ve tu mismo por el – dijo algo incomodo<br>*le silencio incómodo*  
>-como que ya se está tardando Veneciano ¿no?- cambio de conversación<br>-¡Oe, West! Asique aquí estabas, te había estado esperando un buen rato en la casa ¿sabes lo que sucede cuando alguien tan grandioso como yo espera por tanto tiempo? – asi es, señoritas y ¿señoritos? El único,inigualable e increíble ¡Prusia! (aplausos)  
>Alemania miro estático a su hermano,el cual comenzaba a incomodarse<br>-West, ¿Te sientes bien,por qué me miras así? – una gotita resbaló por la frente del albino  
>-¡Prusia,por supuesto! ¿Por qué no pensé en él antes? – Dijo con su mano cubriendo su frente<br>-¿Que el grandioso yo qué? – Preguntó atónito  
>-¿¡Que el idiota ese qué? – chilló el pequeño Roma<br>-Sí, ahora el te cuidará – dijo sonriendo triunfante Ludwing  
>-me niego rotundamente-dijo serio el pequeño<br>-Romano…Te encogiste- dijo el albino al darse cuenta del estado del italiano y mirándolo hacia abajo  
>-¡no me digas!- inserten la cara de "no me digas" por favor <p>

Después de muchos gritos,golpes y sombrerazos. El italiano entro en la discusión que tenían los otros  
>-Fratello, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a la cocina a preparar la cena? Un.n -<br>-¿Y yo como para qué voy? Tú puedes hacerla por ti mismo u.ú – dijo enojado y de brazos cruzados  
>-Compré 2 kilos de tomates mexicanos ._. -<p>

-…-  
>-Más te vale que sean bastante grandes ¬¬ - amenazo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina<br>- U^^, mientras distraigo a mi fratello,por favor hablen – le dijo a los hermanos germánicos y salió de la sala para entrar a la cocina

-Oe,West. ¿Por qué Romano esta tan diminuto? – pregunto algo nervioso mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano en el sillón  
>-bueno,pues. Sucedió algo mas o menos así- y le conto la triste y trágica historia XD<p>

-ah,ya veo. Bueno,eso le pasa al condenado Roma por ser tan pelado -3- - dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos tras su cabeza y se apoyaba más en el sillón  
>-eso es verdad,pero. Bueno, en cierto modo lo hizo para proteger a Italia – dijo serio y mirando a el infinito<br>-kesesesese~ bueno,pero, ¡si mi pequeño hermanito me lo pide, puedo proteger hasta a una simple flor en extinción!- dijo abrazando a su hermano y apuntándose a sí mismo con su pulgar mientras Gilbird revoloteaba alrededor

Weno,creo que con más de 1000 palabras es suficiente ¿no?  
>descanso para mis neuronas XD<br>nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y si no entendieron que pedo con lo de arriba, lo que paso fue que empecé el capítulo como a la 1 de la mañana el otro día y eso fue lo que paso XD

¿reviews?


	3. -hice un epilogo-

Hola, soy RamenSharingan y pues, antes de subir el tercer capítulo, me gustaría hacer unas aclaraciones.

Bueno, hace ya un rato, cuando no tenía nada que hacer y estaba limpiando mi bandeja de entrada. Me encontré con un mensaje que tenía el link de un blog. Lo abrí y ¿A que no adivinan que me encontré? Bueno, pues ahí había muchas críticas sobre este fanfic.

Ok, primero que nada, entiendo que no a todo el mundo le gusta la forma en la que escribo ya que lo encuentran infantil. Bueno, la razón por la que escribo así, es porque me gusta ver el mundo desde una perspectiva cómica.

Segundo: Me pareció algo cobarde que tengan un blog para los que estas personas consideran "malos escritores". Soy una de esas personas a las que les puedes decir críticas y harán lo posible para mejorar las cosas y hacer que todos estén felices.

Tercero: Noté que no les gustó que pusiera 'Doitsu' en vez de 'Alemania', lo puse porque, de ese modo, puedo tener como una perspectiva de este idiota, corriendo por la calle y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuarto: Les molestó que llamara a Inglaterra 'Iggy' , asi le digo de cariño, asique no se enojen, por favor. También les desagradó que le aventara la pócima a Romano, solo pediré paciencia para que puedan ver el porqué lo hizo. Nunca se hace algo si no se tiene un propósito.

Quinto: Bueno, creo que si tengo que dejar de usar los emoticones….

Creo, que eso es todo por el momento, ya que mi internet está fallando y no recuerdo que tantas cosas me pusieron. Como sea, si tienen alguna crítica, por favor póngame un comentario e intentaré mantener a todos felices.

Gracias por leer, y que te vaya bien.


	4. Los términos y condiciones

Ok,pues waaa no había podido escribir, porque me han pasado muchas cosas, por ejemplo, que se descompuso mi cargador, por eso no había podido escribir -3-  
><strong>Maddy Skellington Liddel<strong>Te juro que cuando leí tu comentario dije "Aaaawww :3 "  
><strong>LoriKusadashi<strong>, Si, es la trágica historia, es para darle drama -w-  
><strong>EmilyCallkaz<strong>Eres una loquilla ewe  
><strong>Guest<strong> ¿Te emocionaste, verdad?  
><strong>klaudia14<strong> Si, a ellos les gusta los jitomates del lugar de donde son originalmente :D  
><strong>kia<strong> Si, obvio, no me daré por vencida por las palabras de esa gente, sólo usaré los emoticones cuando yo esté escribiendo las respuestas de los reviews que me escriben y eso ^_^  
><strong>Creepy-song, <strong>te juro que fueron unas 1000 palabras o por lo menos unas 900, y si no, ¡que te aguantes un mes para el próximo capítulo! XD  
><strong>ShirayGaunt, <strong>creo que es algo cierto eso XD seguramente el Alemania quiere a Romano, pero bien lejos de él cuando esta con Vene XD  
>ah, y gracias por poner mi historia entre sus favoritos ;_; (si yo me fijo en eso )<p>

-En la cocina- (omake) °u°

Cuando el menor entro a la cocina, dejando a los germanos en la sala principal, vio al, ahora pequeño, hermano que tenía intentando alcanzar unos jitomates que estaban en una canasta pegada a la esquina de el estante de la cocina  
>-maldita sea, ¡vengan a mi…! – Gruñía mientras se estiraba lo más que podía para alcanzar la canasta – ¡yo quiero…!- dijo embarrándose en el estante y dándose por vencido<br>-Aquí tienes, fratello - le dijo mientras le extendía uno de los jitomates más grandes y le sonreía  
>-…Grazie- dijo con un pequeño puchero mientras agarraba el jitomate<br>- fratello, te ves muy lindo de esa forma- le dijo mientras se ponía el mandil para empezar a cocinar  
>-cállate, que estoy asi por tu culpa – dijo mientras se sentaba en una mesa y le daba una mordida a su jitomate "parece que disfruta al recordármelo", pensó<p>

–¡waaa! No me alcanzo- chilló al darse cuenta de que no podía amarrarse su mandil. El pequeño Roma lo vio, suspiró, dejó su jitomate en la mesa y se acercó para amarrárselo  
>-ahí tienes, idiota…- suspiró al terminar de amarrárselo<br>-gracias, Roma – dijo con su tonta sonrisa  
>-pff, no es nada - dijo ya sentado de nuevo en la mesa y comiendo<p>

Veneciano, comenzó a sacar todos sus variados utensilios de cocina, mientras que el otro simplemente lo veía indiferente. Entonces, Vene, se volteó hacia Roma  
>-Lovi, ¿vas a aceptar que Gil cuide de ti?-<br>-¿qué clase de pregunta es esa y porque me llamas por mi segundo nombre?– le pregunto extrañado, alzando una ceja y sentado de mal modo  
>-ah, bueno, es que me gusta tu segundo nombre – dijo mientras se volteaba y regresaba a su trabajo –y, bueno, creo que él hará un buen trabajo –<br>-…- el pequeño zorro solo volteo hacia el suelo pensando ¿y si su hermano tenía razón y el albino no era tan malo como parecía? -¡Nah! – grito mientras volvía a morder su aperitivo  
>-¿¡Eh?! – Chilló el otro por el cambio tan brusco de ánimo de Roma –Lovi…vamos, sólo dale una oportunidad-<br>-No quiero, el es un idiota, un alemán y, por sobre todo, un soberbio inútil- se quejó mientras, de un salto, bajaba de la mesa  
>-Además – siguió con sus excusas-¿Por qué querría a un imbécil como él cerca de mi?- miró curioso a su hermano<br>-Bueno…- dijo mientras pensaba en una buena excusa que darle. -¡Ah!- Exclamó cuando por fin le llegó una buena idea – bueno, sabes que las personas no hacen las cosas sólo porque les place- le dijo con un tono de insinuación –solamente digo, estoy seguro de que Inglaterra no te hizo esto solo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer- las últimas palabras captaron la atención del otro –y bueno, pienso que sería mejor que tuvieras a alguien que siempre está alerta. Pero, tienes razón, te puedes cuidar por ti mismo, además, nadie tomaría en cuenta a una persona tan _pequeña_ –susurró para causar molestia a su hermano con esa palabra. Al oírla, él otro se molestó más por haber dado a notar su estatura actual.  
>-¿Qué dijiste?- Al fin soltó el mayor<br>-¿Hm?- volteó a ver de forma curiosa al escuchar el tono con el que le habló  
>-Te atreviste a… - comenzó a decir, dejando su jitomate de manera segura en la mesa -¿Cómo acabas de llamarme? –Le pregunto de forma retadora a su hermano, mientras apretaba sus puños y lo rodeaba un aura de enojo, de un color azul oscuro.<br>-¡Ah, de ninguna manera en especial!- Dijo su hermano intentando volver al trabajo. Se le había olvidado, en verdad, lo olvidó por completo, se le fueron las cabras y bien cabrón. –N-no es como si me hubiera burlado de tu estatura ni nada por el estilo, fratello – Intentó disculparse de una forma inútil.

Verán, hace mucho tiempo, cuando las Italias eran pequeñas, todo mundo se la pasaba de lambiscón con Italia del norte, haciendo comentarios como:  
>"Miren que cosita más linda"<br>"¿Ah, acaso no te parece tierno?"  
>"Que linda niña eres, toma un dulce"<br>Mientras que, al pobre Italia del sur, le hacían bullying por su pequeña estatura. (El bullying siempre ha existido, no me vengan con jaladas de que son mentiras -3-) Y siempre, recibía comentarios como estos:  
>"¡Oye, pequeña princesa, muévete!"<br>"Muévete, diminuta pulga, casi te piso de lo pequeño que eres"  
>"¿Qué coño se supone que eres? No creo que seas una persona con esa estatura"<br>Si, los niños pueden ser muy crueles, como sea, sigamos con la historia.

-¿Acabas de llamarme pequeño?- el pobre Vene, no podía siquiera pensar en qué decirle, lo único que se le pudo llegar a ocurrir a su cerebro fue  
>-¡Si, bueno, esa cosa que te lanzaron te volvió igual de chaparro que un niño de 12 años! -<br>Ese grito, hizo que Romano volviera al mundo real, como si hubiera regresado de la matrix, pero sin tener que ir a un teléfono público. Meditó un poco esas palabras, miró hacia el suelo y midió como pudo la altura, llegó a la conclusión de que pudo haberle ido peor, que podría medir lo mismo que un niño de 5 años, que el desgraciado de Inglaterra pudo haberle hecho algo peor, que lo pudo haber hecho algo horrendo, algo más horrendo que las asquerosidades que preparaba, bueno, quizás no tan malo. Como sea, no le daría las gracias por eso a nadie, ni siquiera a la perra infértil de Alemania. Pensado ya todo esto, sólo le pudo dar una respuesta a su hermano.

-¿Ya está lista la cena, o qué pedo?- Le preguntó de mala gana y mirando hacia otro lado, para que no se diera cuenta de que tenía algo de razón al decirle que tenía la altura de un preadolescente.  
>-¿Lovi- le dijo nervioso - acabas de evadir el tema? – Apenas pudo decir eso, tuvo que tomar todo el valor que tenía dentro de sí, ya que, aunque fuera pequeño, sabía que su hermano le podría poner una madriza cuando quisiera. Roma, solamente lo volteó a ver con cara de "cierra la puta boca y termina de hacer la cena", en cuanto la vio, regreso a su trabajo, intentando no darle tantas vueltas al asunto.<p>

Los germanos, seguían discutiendo sobre el asunto en el comedor, mientras arreglaban la mesa para la cena  
>-Bueno, la verdad no sé qué decirte, West. Esto es algo así como que muy, pero muy cabrón.<br>-Lo sé, bruder, pero, no sé a quién más se lo podría pedir, no es cualquier persona, hablamos sobre el hermano de Italia.- Menciono Alemania de manera seria y recargado sobre la mesa con sus palmas. Su hermano, lo veía preocupado, prácticamente todo el mundo sabía sobre los sentimientos de Alemania hacia Italia del norte, también sabía de más que pasar tiempo con el sureño era como desarmar una bomba, se debía de ir con cuidado y siempre estar alerta de no tocar ningún cable que no se debía.  
>-Está bien. Dijo finalmente el mayor y con su típica sonrisa brillando en su rostro<br>-¿E-en serio? ¿Estás hablando en serio, bruder? Le tuvo que preguntar, ya que, a decir verdad, no esperaba que aceptara de una forma tan rápida y fácil, sabía que estaba jugando la vida de su hermano teniendo que ponerlo con el mayor de los italianos, nunca se sabe qué son capaces de hacer los itálicos cuando se enojan.  
>-Si, tú me has ayudado en muchas cosas, como… ammm… darme dinero para pagar el WoW y comprarme el assassin's creed 3 y, ya sabes, cosas que los hermanos hacen para demostrar cuanto cariño se tienen, y respeto, sobre todo respeto. Mencionó terminando de poner el último tenedor en la mesa<p>

Weno, ya hasta aquí, espero les guste y se diviertan leyéndolo y vean Hetalia, ya tienen la nueva temporada en AnimeFLV XD Como sea, ai se huelen, chauuu


	5. Algunos cambios

Hola, gente que no tiene nada que hacer, así como yo.  
>Perdón por no haber escrito este rato, la verdad, me estaba haciendo pato y hubo unas situaciones horribles en mi casa y cuando tenía tiempo, no lo aprovechaba . Pero, ya no me haré pato, y todo está mejorando c:<br>Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a todos los que siguen mi fanfic y avisarles que tendré que cambiar cuenta, ya que he tenido algunos problemas con esta :c después les daré el nombre de la nueva, ok? :D

**mabel1998****, **si, Prusia juega Assassians xD

La cena, por fin estaba comenzando, Vene y Roma salían de la concina con está. Los germanos terminaban de acomodar los vasos en la mesa y se veían bastantea alegres por el aspecto de la comida y, por supuesto, de Lovi, quien cargaba una botella de vino y que se veía bastante pesada para él.

-Déjame ayudarte- le dijo el albino mientras se acercaba "¡ahora West podrá ver lo responsable que puedo llegar a ser y me comprará los nuevos éxitos del año!" pensaba para sí con una sonrisa poco confiable en su cara. Lovino, al darse cuenta de esta mueca, se hizo hacia atrás con desconfianza  
>-Preferiría que no, yo puedo sólo. Así que, aleja tú horrible existencia de mi. Le dijo mientras huía de él y llegaba hasta la mesa como podía. Apenas pudo poner la botella en una de las esquinas de la mesa, esta iba a caer, pero Gil la detuvo<br>-Woah, y decías que no necesitabas ayuda. Le decía con un tono soberbio de "te lo dije". Roma, por su parte, sólo se limito a hacer un bufido, ignorar al germano y sentarse en su silla. El pobre Gil, al ver la forma en que lo hacían a un lado, se molestó y quiso no pensar en lo que pasaría durante el tiempo en el que cuidaría de ese niño.  
>Al notar el silencio incómodo, Ludwing vio a Vene con cara de "haz algo, por favor." Y, afortunadamente, comprendió el mensaje y se acercó rápidamente a la mesa<br>-Ah, bueno, ¿quién quiere comer un poco de pasta? – Menciono mientras ponía la olla al centro de la mesa y Gil se sentaba, melancólico, en una silla que, casualmente, estaba en frente de la de Lovi.  
>-¡Tachán! – Exclamaba Vene mientras que destapaba la olla y dejaba a la pasta respirar y que le saliera el vapor. Mientras que Gil miraba fijamente al sureño, quien, al sentir la mirada del albino sobre él, un escalofrío escaló desde su columna y gateó por todo su cuerpo. Volteó y vio que Gil aún no observaba, con esos ojos carmesí que siempre le habían intrigado.<br>-¿Qué estás viendo, zoquete? ¿Qué te gusto o qué?- Le preguntó con tono de, deja de verme o te sacaré los ojos  
>-No, mucho. Suscitó. Estaba pensando en el cómo alguien tan lindo podía ser tan hijo de puta. Masculló cambiando por completo la forma en la que miraba al italiano, esta vez, haciéndolo con bastante enojo<br>-¡Hey! – Lo regresó a la tierra su hermano, como si fuera su padre y lo estuviera reprendiendo de molestar a la hija del vecino. El pobre Gil sólo se volteó con cara de "pero yo no…" – ¡él empezó!- le exclamó por el regaño innecesario y apuntando al sureño con su dedo.  
>-Este… - Vene trató de terminar la discusión, pero<br>-No, a mi no me vengas con mamadas, tu empezaste con tus comentarios soberbios. Menciono Roma mientras se subía en su silla y recargaba sus manos en la mesa  
>-¡Yo sólo trataba de ayudarte! Voy a ser tu niñera por no sé cuánto tiempo y tú te pones de princeso. Gritó al momento de levantarse de la mesa y asumir la misma posición que el otro.<br>-Yo no necesito niñera, yo puedo cuidarme solo  
>-Ay, ajá. Repítelo hasta que te lo creas y entonces veremos qué tal, campeón<br>-Tú, hijo de la-  
>-¡Ya basta, parecen niños comportándose así!- Gritó Ludwing, haciendo que los otros 3 lo vieran, con extrañeza por parte de Vene, al no haber parado la pelea antes. Con molestia por parte del sureño, por no dejarlo decirle sus cosas a Gilbert. Y con enojo por parte de su hermano mayor, quien era el que se debía de comportar más maduro de entre todos los presentes, y actuaba completamente diferente. –Solamente quería tener una cena, normal y tranquila con Italia y ustedes la están arruinando- Bufó molesto haciendo que todos cambiaran sus expresiones a una de sorpresa.<br>-Ludwing no creo que deberías de…- Trató de hablar el italiano menor, creando una excusa para que detuviera el regaño que estaba creando para los otros dos pero, fue interrumpido por su hermano  
>-¿No, sabes qué? Tienes toda la razón del mundo, será mejor que me vaya, atásquense de pasta- Masculló molesto, bajándose de su silla y lanzando con furia su servilleta a la mesa, mientras se encaminaba a su habitación con pesadez.<br>-No, mi intención no era…- trató de excusarse el germano  
>-Déjalo, yo iré. Le interrumpió el albino con calma y, esta vez, actuando de forma madura. Y comenzando a caminar en la dirección del sureño.<br>-Gracias, Gil. Le dijo con modestia el italiano menor y mirando la mesa, perdiéndose en ella y tratando de no pensar en lo sucedido.  
>-Veneciano, sabes que no era mi intención hacer esto. Tratando de explicarse y agarrar la mano del italiano<br>-Ya sé que no era tú intención. Dijo acercándose más y tomándole la mano entre las suyas. Es sólo que, Lovino, bueno, le han sucedido muchas cosas hoy, así que…  
>-Lo sé, y me disculparé como es debido. El germano, tomó las manos de Vene y las besó dulcemente.<br>-Yo sé que lo harás. Susurró Italia, acercándose para besarse con su amante.

**POV ROMANO**  
>El italiano mayor, después de cruzar los inmensos pasillos de su hogar, llegó a su añorada habitación y azotó la puerta tras de sí, con toda la fuerza que pudo. La cerró con llave, se recargó en ella y comenzó a bajar hasta llegar al piso y sin dejar la puerta, acercó sus piernas hacia su torso y las abrazó. Por un momento, comenzó a recordar cosas que quería olvidar, que quería borrar de su ser, para poder comenzar de nuevo, a pesar de que supiese más que nadie que eso era imposible, que todos recordarían quien es, que es. Esa idea, le aterrorizaba, le molestaba, lo enfurecía, pero, por sobre todo, lo entristecía. El hecho de que nunca podría olvidar todo por lo que ha pasado, intentó cerrarse lo más que pudo, sin mucho éxito, peor, el sentir su propio calor era algo. Sintió las lágrimas rodando en sus mejillas y cayendo en sus brazos. Odiaba llorar, era lo que más le molestaba en el mundo, más que las papas, que los alemanes, que las tonterías de todo el mundo. Trató en vano de secarse esas gotas de agua salada de los ojos, pero, sólo hacía que salieran más.<br>-¿Por qué siguen saliendo? De entre todos los momentos, tenía que ser cuando estuvieran esos idiotas en la casa, por supuesto, mi día no podía ir mejor que esto. Mencionó molesto para sí mismo, secándose con las mangas de su playera.

**POV PRUSIA**

El germano mayor, yacía fuera de los aposentos del itálico, no estaba seguro de qué debería de hacer, ese niño podría tanto golpearlo o lanzarle cosas a diestra y siniestra, como podría dejarlo pasar y hablar tranquilamente con él. Tenía miedo de tocar la puerta, bastante más dura y ancha de lo que aparentaba, acercó su puño a esta y tocó, tres veces, ni más ni menos. Y a pesar de haber tomado toda la valentía que tenía para esos golpes en su puerta, ya no estaba seguro de que su decisión de ir a verlo había sido la correcta. No es como si le tuviera miedo a ese niño o algo por el estilo, es sólo que él es… Inesperado, así de fácil. _Qué extraño, no responde. _Decidió tocar de nuevo, _seguro está tan enojado que ni siquiera notó que toqué_.

**POV ROMANO**

Estaba sentado, más tranquilo, pero con todavía lágrimas saliendo, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta y, sinceramente, quería que todos los que estaban en su casa se fueran a la mierda, creyó que si no atendía, se irían, grave error, sólo hizo que volvieran a tocar con más insistencia  
>-¿Qué quieres? Gritó molesto al sentir que su territorio era invadido, ya ni llorar en paz le dejaban.<br>-Ah, soy yo, Gilbert. Dijo un poco nervioso  
>-¿Y qué chingados quieres o qué?<br>-Bueno, sólo quería saber que estabas bien y que, amm… Pues, sólo eso.- A pesar de sus diferencias, Gil pensaba que ellos no eran tan diferentes como mucha gente creía, y que podían llevarse bien y quién sabe, hasta ser amigos tal vez.  
>-Si, estoy bien. Nadie me violo de camino a mi cuarto ni nada por el estilo, así que lárgate.- Dijo encrespado mientras se levantaba e iba al baño que tenía en su habitación a lavarse la cara un poco, para que no se denotase sus lágrimas previas.<br>-¿Estás seguro? Es que, no te oyes muy bien…- Al escuchar que el germano sospechaba, Romano abrió la puerta de golpe y lo miró a los ojos  
>-¡Que sí, estoy bien, carajo! ¿Cuál es tu problema y como por qué te interesa el cómo este?-<br>-Bueno, es que, como estaré cerca de ti por un rato, pensé que…-  
>-¿Qué? ¿Qué íbamos a ser mejores amigos? Pues, lamento bajarte de tu nube, pero, no sucederá. Y déjame solo, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie, en especial a una papa estúpida como tú- Estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero, Gil puso su mano sobre la puerta y su pie dentro de la habitación, evitando así su propósito<br>-Muy bien, escuche, Su Alteza. Estas comenzando a comportarte como si fueras el amo y señor de todo lo que ves, y no, no lo eres, así que ten algo de humildad y déjate ayudar en lo que sea necesario. Al decir eso, metió todo su cuerpo dentro de la penumbra del cuarto, haciendo que Lovino retrocediera, adentrándose en la oscuridad. Estaba confundido, era raro que a alguien le importara lo que le sucedía y que le prestaran más atención que a su hermano y lo trataran como si fuera una persona, pero debía admitirlo, le gustaba ese sentir

Buano, aquí le dejo, me tardé solo un par de horas en hacerlo, yay!  
>Espero les guste, y no, no abandonaré este fic :3<p> 


	6. Quiero tomar un baño

Oh, se me olvidó darle las gracias en el capítulo anterior a:  
><strong>Kia<strong>, quien me dejó pensando que le alegré el día QwQ  
><strong>Maddy Skellington Liddel<strong>, ella me dejó un review bien lindo, y me apoyó a seguirle con la historia TTwTT  
><strong>Oresama Honda<strong>, si, ya subí el 5° capítulo y ahora el 6 yay!  
><strong>Nozomi Neko<strong>, gracias por comentar, si, si le seguiré aparte, ya vi que han subido más fanfics de esta pareja y eso me anima a seguirle –w-  
><strong>Jackce<strong>**, **Oh, gracias por eso, es hermoso saber que a alguien le gusta como escribo :3  
><strong>mabel1998<strong>, No, no lo dejaré, no hasta que lo haya terminado como se debe. Pero, ha habido unas situaciones en mi casa, por eso no había podido escribir D:  
>Por cierto, creo que con este capítulo deberían leerlo mientras escuchan:<br>Imagine dragons: Hear me, demons o Mozart l'opera rock- l'assasymphonie owo  
>Ah y antes de que se me olvide, cuando ponga la letra <em>así significa que el personaje está pensando para sí :P<em>

Romano y el germánico yacían en la oscuridad de la habitación, solo se podía ver la figura del menor, gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, la cual estaba abierta y hacía que las cortinas danzaran internamente al cuarto.  
>-Estoy cansado, eso es todo.- Dijo el itálico dirigiendo la vista al piso y cruzándose de brazos. El germánico lo miró atónito. <em>No pensé que fuera tan fácil hablar con él, es extrañamente bueno. Pero, al mismo tiempo, me siento un poco preocupado por ello. <em>Miró hacia arriba y se rascó un poco la cabeza  
>-Bueno, pero, no es una buena razón para que te pongas en modo princeso, hay otras formas de venirte a echar a tu cueva, ¿sabes?- terminó mirándole como si fuera un niño de 5 años que hace<em><br>_ berrinche porque no le compraron el juguete que quería. ¿_Bueno ya, no cabrón? Muy tú problema. Lárgate para que pueda llorar a gusto y en paz. _Pensó el itálico al ver los ojos que le ponía el albino.  
>-Ah, mira que padre. Lo anotaré en mi lista de cosas que me chupan un huevo.- Dijo mientras escribía en su máquina de escribir invisible. – Ya te puedes retirar a la alcantarilla de la que te arrastraste- Y le hizo un movimiento con su muñeca haciéndole una invitación a que saliera de ahí.<br>-Oye, no deberías de hablarle así a quien cuida tu vida de un Inglés sociópata.  
>-Si, si. Lo que tú digas perra. Ahora, si me disculpas, tomaré un baño para quitarme tus asquerosos ácaros de la piel.- Dicho y hecho, Lovi comenzó a empujar al albino fuera de la habitación a contra de su voluntad. –Buenas noches y ojalá que no tengas un mañana- Y cerró la puerta en sus narices.<br>-Pues si ese pequeño desgraciado no quiere la ayuda de alguien tan grandioso, hermoso, agraciado, pero por sobre todas las cosas humilde, osea yo, Es su problema, luego vendrá arrastrándose a mi.- Y así, Gilbert se encaminó a su cuarto.

La casa de las Italias era bastante grande. Tenía 2 pisos, un patio interior y unos jardines fuera de esta. En ella, sembraban cebollas, jitomates, calabazas, trigo, lechuga, zanahorias y, a pesar de las suplicas y gritos de Roma, Veneciano decidió comenzar a plantar patatas. Pero, lo que resaltaba en esta hermosa casa, por encima de los sembradíos y la arquitectura de esta, eran las flores que crecían en los jardines. Se veían como se alzaban de la tierra los girasoles, gerberas, lavanda, lilas, laureles, pensamientos, entre muchas más, que decoraban todo el jardín y yacían esparcidas perfectamente en este. Acoplándose a las estatuas y fuentes que habían. Dentro de la casa, no terminaba el encanto, comenzaba uno mucho más interesante. En la planta baja, estaban la cocina, la sala de estar, el comedor, un salón de música, el cual daba al patio interior, una recién puesta sala de videojuegos, estos hermanos los coleccionan de manera preciada y cuidadosa, por último, un cuarto de lavado, el cual da a uno de los jardines de la casa. El segundo piso, es algo bastante especial, Ahí yacen todas las habitaciones, las cuales están decoradas con la ayuda de muchos artistas de renombre, y no necesariamente de este siglo. Pero sobre todo, eran bastante amplias, a diferencia de lo que uno piensa, cada una con su baño propio, cama, sillón, televisión y balcón. Normalmente, las visitas duermen en la habitación contigua a la de Romano, pero se negó tanto a tener al germano a lado, que este dormía del otro lado del pasillo. Al llegar a su cuarto, Gil no se lo pensó ni un segundo y se tumbó en la cama que se expandía sobre la alfombra.  
>-¿Quién lo diría? Ese niño sí que puede llegar a ser un problema. No creí que en tan poco tiempo me fastidiase, necesitaré bastante energía para lidiar con él, pero sobre todo, paciencia para aguantar su genio. Gruñó al imaginarse todo lo que tendría que pasar con el itálico y hundió su cabeza en la almohada. <em>No puede ser tan malo, todo el mundo dice que los italianos son bastante alegres y agradables… Ese pequeño cabrón debe de ser de otro molde que los demás, porque es un amargado hijo de puta. No, no debes de pensar así, le estás haciendo un favor a tu hermano y a tu querido cuñado, debo de sacarle lo mejor a está horrendo situación. Si logro llevar esto acabo, mi karma estará de lo mejor y quizá hasta encuentre al amor de mi vida cuidando a ese infeliz. Si, quizá hasta ponga mi compromiso en los periódicos, invitaré a todo el mundo, menos a él amargado este y a Rusia, los dos se divertirán persiguiéndose, además de que Rusia llega a dar miedo. Antonio y Francis serán mis padrinos, invitaremos a toda su familia y tendremos una gran fiesta, mientras Romano se moja en la lluvia y llora, nosotros estaremos bailando en el salón y bebiendo champaña. <em>Comenzó a dar vueltas por la cama al imaginar la boda de sus sueños, abrazando la almohada (¡Ja, gaaaaaayyyy!) _Pero antes de eso, debo de cuidar al mocoso ese y listo, esto no debería de ser por mucho tiempo. _–Será mejor que me cambie- Dándose cuenta de que desperdiciaba el tiempo imaginando todo lo anterior, decidió ponerse de una vez la pijama y lanzarse a los brazos de Morfeo, con la cabeza aún llena de fantasías que parecían sacadas de la mente de una niña de 12 años.

Gil acababa de irse, Roma volvía a tener privacidad, la cual parecía que había desaparecido por completo con el imbécil de su hermano y el bastardo de las papas entrando y saliendo de la casa cada que les daba la gana. Eso le molestaba más de lo que debería, entre que cada vez veía menos a su hermano y cuando lo hacía, venía con el bastardo ese, que ahora había otro alemán en la casa y que estaba en esa horrenda forma de niño pre-puberto, le estrés se lo comía fácilmente.  
>-¡Ah~ estoy muy molesto!- Gruñó al techo y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, despeinándose el cabello y por último, tirándose un salto de fe a la cama. –Quiero quitarme toda esta molestia del cuerpo, pero para hacerlo, tendría que asesinar a esos cabrones- Pensó un poco como sería si lo hiciera, toda Alemania desaparecería y con ella las papas, los relojes cucú, miles de personas con aspecto temible y muchas cosas más. Él se haría de Italia del norte o quizá esta también desaparezca, se volvería una isla llena de mafiosos y jitomates. -Creo que mejor me evito toda esa fatiga y me meto a bañar.- caminó con pasos pesados hasta su baño, encendió la luz y está le lastimo las pupilas, causando un gruñido y mirada asesina al pobre foco, miro su reflejo, del cual apenas podía ver la cabeza, no veía como era lo demás que componía su cuerpo. Bajo la mirada a la tina y comenzó a llenarla. <em>Lo más probables es que solo utilice la mitad de lo que normalmente use, por lo menos esta estupidez me ahorrara un poco el agua. <em>Comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras la tina se llenaba y el mosaico se empañaba por el vapor. _¿Por cuánto tiempo más estaré así? Esto no me gusta para nada, si mi vida ya apestaba, esto la hace aún peor. Cuando vea a ese Inglés hijo de la mierda, tendré que sacarle toda la información a golpes, es lo menos que se merece por sus pendejadas. _Suspiró y entró pesadamente a la tina, que parecía tener el nivel correcto para un buen baño, afortunadamente así fue. Logró sentir como el agua se elevaba y lo mojaba hasta los hombros cuando se sentó, sintió escalofríos cuando el vapor llegó a acariciarle su nuca y entonces, se metió por completo al agua. El techo se veía más lejos y difícil de alcanzar a comparación de en su último baño, pensó en todo lo malo que le había pasado en el día y dejo que esas cosas flotaran fuera de su cuerpo hacia al agua, eran muchas y estuvo más tiempo del que debía debajo del agua. Cuando sintió que ya estaban todas afuera, salió a la superficie por el aire que sus pulmones tanto anhelaban. Se recargó al final de la tina y volteó a su alrededor para ver si todavía tenía esa estúpida cola siguiéndole. _¿Qué tonterías estoy haciendo? Es más que obvio que ahí sigue, no es como si con el agua se me fuera a quitar esa pendejada. _Y tenía razón, a su izquierda ahí seguía su cola ahora mojada, y también vio como sus orejas comenzaron a gotear. _Pues, por lo menos ahora estarán limpias. _Agarró el jabón que tenía a su lado, se enjabonó las manos y comenzó a pasarlas por su cola para lavarla. _Quiero pensar que la puedo lavar con jabón normal y no necesito uno para mascotas, porque si no es así, tendré que mandar a la perra alemana esa a que lo compre. No voy a ir yo, no mames. _Por suerte, no hubo necesidad de eso, porque el jabón funcionaba a la perfección, además de dejar un delicioso olor a frutas a su paso, ya que parecían limpias, las enjuagó y también todo lo demás de su cuerpo. Salió del baño y se secó toda el agua que pudo de sus orejas y cola, el pelo llega a guardar mucha agua, se puso una camisa que a veces usaba de pijama en los días que no estaba tan caliente, pero si hacia suficiente frío como para usar algo arriba. _¡Guau! Qué extraño, me queda grande. _Pensó sarcásticamente para sí y buscó algo de ropa interior que le quedara. Husmeó todo su cajón de bóxers y parecía no haber nada, pero agarró un par que aparentemente le quedaría. _Estos me apretaban mis cosas cuando los usaba, igual y ahora me quedan bien. _Se los probó con la esperanza de que así fuera. ¡_A huevo, si me quedan putos! _Celebró saltando a su cama y disponiéndose a dormir, por lo menos esta noche no dormiría semidesnudo.

Buano, creo que es suficiente para este capítulo, y antes de que me apedreen por no haber escribido, lo que paso fue que mi papá estuvo muy enfermo estos últimos meses y pues, falleció u.u  
>Por eso no me había puesto a escribir nada ;_;<br>Pero, ya está este capítulo y el siguiente, dejen reviews o no lo verán jamás e.e  
>Ok, no. Pero, es lindo lees sus reviews :3<p> 


	7. Solo quiero desayunar

Hola crayolas, buano, este es el nuevo y hermoso capítulo del fanfic, ¿¡ESTAS LISTA PARA ESTO?! Berdjsfangnjfed que bueno, comencemos –w-  
>Antes de eso, me gustaría agradecer a:<br>**Jakce:** Gracias por el pésame, y es que, no logro comprender bien cómo quieren que haga que los personajes hablen y hago lo mejor que puedo ;_;

El sol se colaba por la ventana sin cerrar y hacía que las cortinas bailaran al son de este, la luz entraba por el cuarto, haciendo que todo se iluminase. Y tendido en la cama, yacía nuestro, ahora híbrido, italiano. Abrió con molestia los ojos por la luz, causándole un gruñido y que se volteara sobre su pecho y enterrara la cara en la almohada. _Ya es de día, y no me quiero levantar~. ¿Qué hora es y en qué día vivo? _Agarró su celular que estaba en la mesita de noche a lado de su cama, lo desbloqueó y con pereza miró la hora. _Martes, 9 y cuarto. _Se regreso a su posición original y trató de olfatear lo que sea que estuviera haciendo de desayuno su hermano. Extrañamente, esto fue más fácil de lo que pensaba, a pesar de estar con la puerta cerrada y con la cocina algo lejos de su posición, pudo oler con claridad lo que preparaba  
>-Otra vez waffles. ¿Qué le dio por preparar esas cosas? – Se levantó cansadamente y se estiró, grave error todo mundo sabe que si haces eso sin haberte sentado, te dará un mareo. No tardó nada en ver todo como si tuviera estática la televisión, se tambaleó y afortunadamente cayó a la seguridad de su cama. <em>Nota mental no volver a hacer eso y mucho menos sabiendo que alguien me puede atacar en cualquier momento.<em>

Bajando las escaleras, el olor era mucho más claro y se escuchaba como Veneciano tarareaba una canción y como los alemanes se quedaron a pasar la noche, lo más probable era que la canción fuera alemana. _¿Por qué cada que está este animal aquí tú tarareas algo alemán?_ Pensó el sureño mientras se acercaba con sigilo a la mesa y tomaba asiento en esta  
>-Buenos días fratello, ¿Qué tal dormiste?<br>-Acostado y con los ojos cerrados, ¿qué esperabas?  
>-Waaaa~ Yo también dormí de ese modo. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades?- Canturreo mientras abrazaba a su hermano<br>-Estás muy cerca de mí, aléjate aunque sea unos 10 metros- Dijo quitándose a su hermano de encima.  
>-Bueno, bueno. Por cierto, Alemania- El mencionado alzó la mirada de su periódico y se quitó sus lentes para leer<br>-¿Qué sucede, Italia?  
>-¿A qué hora vendrá Gilbert a desayunar?- Expresó algo preocupado, no era tarde aún, pero para él lo normal era desayunar a esa hora cuando no tenía que salir temprano<br>-A quién le importa, por lo que sabemos, bien podría estar ahogado en su propio vómito, se golpeó la cabeza en la mesita de noche o inconsciente en el piso del baño. Dijo Romano mientras agarraba un waffle de un plato lleno de ellos en medio de la mesa, y con una tranquilidad que a decir verdad, daba algo de miedo.  
>-¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Es cierto Ludwing!?- Gritó su fratello, posiblemente la persona más crédula del mundo<p>

-¡No, no es cierto! Lo que pasa es que a mi hermano le gusta dormir hasta tarde. Dijo aclarando las dudas del norteño y volviendo a su periódico.  
>-Como sea, ¿hay nutella o me los como con miel? Romano cortó la plática con esta pregunta, mientras señalaba una pequeña montaña de unos 5 waffles. <em>A pesar de ser tan pequeño, si que come. <em>Pensaron los otros dos presentes en la mesa.

-Este, si. Si hay nutella, deja te la traigo. Dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa su hermano y yendo a la cocina. Mientras el alemán veía esa torre de waffles con sorpresa. _¿Qué tan grande es su estómago? ¿Cómo piensa quemar todas esas calorías? _Pensaba mientras la miraba fijamente.  
>-¿Se te perdió algo, payaso? Le gruñó Lovi al sentir su mirada penetrando a sus pobres waffles. Pero lo que no se dio cuenta, fue que al decirle eso, también le mostró los colmillos. Lo cual sorprendió al alemán. <em>Que yo recuerde, él no solía tener los colmillos tan filosos.<em>  
>-Romano, déjame ver tus colmillos.<br>-¿¡Eh?! ¿Cómo por qué haría eso, bastardo?  
>-Que me dejes verlos. Le gritó y le agarró los cachetes para verlos, efectivamente, mucho más filosos que antes, tanto los de arriba como los de abajo.<br>–Están mucho más filosos, debe de ser por la pócima.- Dijo seriamente mientras lo soltaba y se volvía a sentar en su silla  
>-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó sin poderle creer, él se sentía normal. Bueno, lo más normal que se podía con esas orejas y cola.<br>-Estoy más que seguro, cada que te enojabas conmigo, me enseñabas la lengua o algo parecido. Sin embargo, desde ayer has estado mostrando los colmillos cada que te enojas. Lovino se quedó atónito, tenía miedo de que esta clase de cambios siguieran en él.  
>-Fratello, aquí está la nutella y te traje algo de mermelada de frambuesa, porque sé que te gusta. Cantó su hermano, poniendo estos objetos a lado de él, pero, por alguna razón, su hermano no respondía. –Fratello~ Nutella~- Le volvió a cantar, pero, más cerca de su oreja<br>-Ah. Gracias. Le dijo saliendo de su cajita de la nada para agarrar su nutella  
>-De nada, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? No me digas que te tengo que llevar al doctor, ¿O sería al veterinario?- Le preguntó preocupándose y creando una animación de él llevando a su hermano al veterinario<p>

_-¿Qué le pasa doctor?- le preguntó tratando de entender qué le pasaba a su hermano  
>-No estamos seguros, señor. Necesitamos operarlo, si la operación no tiene éxito, tendremos que dormir a su hermano.<br>-¡NOOO~!- Gritó hacia el techo, agarrándose la cabeza y llorando._

-No seas imbécil, si acaso yo tendría que ir al doctor, no al veterinario, pendejo. Le vio con una mirada asesina irrumpiendo en su imaginación.  
>–Y de todos modos, no necesito ir, me siento bien. Solamente quiero desayunar en paz.-<br>-Lo siento, fratello. Ah, en cuanto acabes, ¿podrías ir a despertar a Gilbert, por favor?- Esta pregunta hizo que Lovi casi se atragantara con su waffle, haciendo que tosiera un poco  
>-¿Por qué yo? Que lo haga el cabeza de papa.- Dijo molesto mientras tomaba un poco de café<br>-Preferiría no hacerlo- Dijo el mencionado  
>-¿Por qué? No me digas que el cabrón duerme desnudo- El solo pensar que ese sucio alemán hacia esa clase de cosas en su casa, a pesar de que no usara esa cama, le asqueaba. <em>¿Nadie le enseñó a ese cabrón que esas pendejadas no se hacen en casa ajenas? <em>  
>-Nada de eso. <em>Por alguna razón no me sorprende que este niño piense esa clase de cosas de mi hermano.<br>_-Ah, ¿entonces?  
>-Es solo que, a veces habla dormido y dice cosas muy personales.- Recordó la primera vez que le escuchó decir algo.<p>

_Flashback _

_El joven Ludwing estaba despierto de madrugada ante un ataque sorpresa, viendo el peligro en el que se encontraba su batallón, corrió hasta la tienda de su hermano.  
>-¡Hermano, despiértate rápido, nos están atacando! Herma…<br>-Oh, sí. ¿Te encanta sentirlo todo adentro, verdad, putita?- Dijo el aún dormido Gilbert. Mientras su hermano lo veía con horror y pasaban por su cabeza cientos de ideas en las que se podían usar esas palabras.  
>-Hermano… ¿Tú…?<em>

_Fin del flashback_

-Con que, cosas personales, ¿eh? –Miró interesado el sureño. _Tal vez vaya a decir algo interesante mientras duerme. Quizá hasta pueda chantajearlo con la información que me dé._

-Hermano…- Dijo nervioso y rompiendo el silencio al ver cómo le fluía una nube de oscuridad al sureño

-Ah. Si, no te preocupes, yo lo haré.- Dijo sonriendo malévolamente y volviendo a sus waffles. –Cuando termine con estos, iré a despertarlo.- _No estoy seguro de que esto sea bueno. _Pensaron los otros dos.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos metros de ahí, plácidamente dormía un alemán albino, quien seguía soñando sus cosas de niña de 12 años.  
><em>-Oh, Gil. Eres el esposo más encantador que jamás tendré. Te amo.<br>-Oh, Sofía Vergara, eres la mujer más hermosa que haya visto jamás. *se abrazan y ruedan en las flores*  
><em>En eso un italiano estaba parado afuera de la puerta y toco  
>-Oye, imbécil. ¿Estás despierto?- <em>Parece que el infeliz sigue dormido<em>-Oye, voy a entrar, más te vale no estar desnudo o algo parecido. Abrió la puerta y por suerte seguía dormido, usando sus bóxers y una camiseta de pijama  
>-Sofía Vergara… Te amo *ronquido* mi esposa.- <em>Jo, entonces está soñando que tiene una vida feliz, esto va a estar bueno. <em>Pensó mientras sonreía malévolamente el itálico y se acerco a su oído.  
>*De vuelta al sueño*<br>-¿_Me amas Gil?  
>-Si, te amo mucho<br>-¿Entonces por qué me mataste?  
>-¿Eh?- <em>El cielo se oscureció y ya no estaban sobre flores, todo el campo se comenzó a volver un lago gigante de sangre -_¿Qu-qué está pasando?  
>-Gil, devuélvemelos por favor…<br>-¿¡Qué cosa!?- _Gritó mirando a la que solía ser su esposa, que ahora tenía todo el vestido desgarrado y de sus palmas corría sangre  
>-<em>Mis ojos…- <em>Se volteó y se vieron sus cuencas vacías y de estas sangre que salía a mares  
>-¡Hijo de puta!- Gritó el albino despertándose de la pesadilla, pero no vio a nadie en su habitación. -¿Cómo un sueño tan hermoso se puede volver una pesadilla tan horrenda?- dijo para sí llorando cascadas.<br>Y te preguntarás ¿dónde está Lovi? El condenado se salió de ahí en cuando vio que el albino se iba a despertar, y mientras él se lamentaba, Roma se reía afuera de la habitación  
>-Ja ja jaja jaja jaja, pobre imbécil, se debe de haber meado del susto- trató de contener la risa y se puso lo más presentable posible- jeje, *tosido* *tosido* será mejor que entre- y tocó la puerta que estaba frente a él. Donde adentro el alemán se seguía lamentando<br>-¿Quién es? *sniff* *sniff*  
>-¿Puedo pasar o te estás fapeando?<br>-Condenado niño  
>-¿Qué?<br>-Nada, que si puedes pasar.- Dicho y hecho, Lovino pasó, lo miró de arriba abajo y vio que estaba pálido, sonrió para sí y se acercó a él  
>-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso tuviste una pesadilla?- Le preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja y acercándose a la cara del alemán, pero este lo agarró de los cachetes, enojado<br>-¡¿Y a ti que te importa, pinche mocoso?!- Le gritó jalando sus cachetes lo más fuerte que pudo  
>-Hijo de puta-le dijo como pudo mientras comenzaban a salirle unas lagrimillas de sus ojos- suéltame-<br>-¡¿Oh si no qué?!  
>-Esto- Y le clavo los colmillos en la mano<br>-¡Condenado niño!- E hizo algo que nadie, jamás en su vida, debería de hacerle a alguna de las Italias si no les conoces bien o hablas mucho con ellos. Si, si es lo que estás pensando. Jaló el rulo. Al sentir que alguien, no cualquier persona, si no un maldito alemán tocaba esa zona, esa parte que le hacía sentir una clase de cosas que no le gustaba experimentar, a menos de que estuviera solo y con ganas de 'ya tu sabe', le alteraba más de lo que debía  
>-¡CHIGIIII!- Gritó con una fuerza que hizo que se escuchara en toda la casa y que el alemán lo soltara<br>-¡¿Pero qué?!  
>-¿¡Dónde crees que estás tocando, maldito pervertido!?- Y lo golpeo con todo su cosmos, no ¿chakra?, ¿ki? ¿Potato? Bueno, muy fuerte.<p>

Bueno, creo que aquí le dejo, que ya escribí mucho estos días xD  
>Dejen sus hermosos reviews para que los lea y les mande saludos owo<br>Nos leemos luego, mushashas –w-


	8. Necesito ropa, imbécil

Ahora que recuerdo, no les había agradecido por poner mi historia en sus favoritos, ni por seguirla. Gracias y que pasen buen día, noche o tarde –w-

**Jackce** : La verdad no sé qué quieren que haga, de todos modos van a andar diciendo cosas que ni qué, pero buano, así siento que están bien los personajes, aunque trataré de hacer felices a todos.

**Gigisu: **No llores, ya está el nuevo capítulo! Aunque, perdón, había estado bastante ocupada .

En un rincón de la habitación, yacía el alemán agredido anteriormente por un italiano enfurecido.  
>-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede, mocoso del mal?! Le grito al agresor mientras se sobaba la mejilla en la que había sido golpeado.<br>-Pues tú, que andas tocándome con tus manos faperas en el cabello, pervertido de mierda. Le refunfuñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba mejor a la pared.  
>-Pero no tenías que golpearme tan fuerte, y yo no me toco tanto como tú. Con estas palabras, hizo voltear al mencionado<br>-Sí, si tenía, y yo no hago esas cosas tanto como tú. Además, es tu culpa por tocarme cuando te dije que no lo hicieras. Gruñó Roma viendo hacia otro lado y sonrojándose más de lo normal.  
>-Ay, pues ni que te hubiese tocado qué. Gil, se dio cuenta del sonrojo que creía en las mejillas del sureño –No me vengas con cosas de que te gusta que te toquen ahí a la hora de la hora- susurró esbozando una sonrisa. Lo cual sólo hizo que al otro le diesen escalofríos.<br>-¿¡De qué mierda estás hablando?!- gritó con nerviosismo y aún sonrojado -Que a ti te guste que te toquen, Dios sabrá dónde, en esos momentos no significa que a todos nos pase eso- _Si, será mejor que lo encubra, ese imbécil no debería de saber nada sobre mi rulito. _Pensó con inquietud y enojo, que un bastardo macho patatas supiera sobre esa zona y lo que le hacía sentir, le causaría que se suicidara.  
>-¿Ahora tú de qué mierda estás hablando?- el pobre albino no sabía qué estaba pasando, no como es que llegaron al tema de qué le gustaba a quién en la cama<br>-Pues tú, que seguramente te dejas crecer el bigote para que te lo laman, te gusta fapearte con tus pies, lamer gusanos, ver las porno que hace Japón o alguna asquerosidad por el estilo- el mencionado, respingó al pensar en alguien lamiendo el bigote que solía usar y dándole de comer lombrices con algo de pasto – con eso de que eres medio rarito, no me sorprendería que también fueses masoquista.- Sonriendo ampliamente, Romano en verdad comenzó a comportarse como zorro, distrayendo a su enemigo de su objetivo principal, mintiéndole y metiendo cizaña contra la misma víctima.  
>-¿¡De qué hablas?!- gritó el desventurado Alemán<br>-No, de nada, yo sólo digo lo que he escuchado- Dijo victoriosamente mientras se acercaba a la puerta  
>-¿Qué? ¿¡Quién dice esa clase de cosas sobre mi?!- chilló el ahora aterrorizado albino, ¿a quién se le ocurriría decir tales cosas sobre él? Sí le gustaban ciertas cosas a la hora sexy, pero, eran cosas completamente normales que a cualquier hombre le gustaban.<br>_¡Cuando encuentre a quien está diciendo esas cosas, se las va a ver feas con Gilbert Bielschmit!  
><em>-Oh, pues ya sabes, la gente cree esas cosas sobre ti- Terminó de hablar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al haber logrado el cometido de asustar al pobre Gil y salió triunfante de la habitación, dejando confundido y temeroso al albino  
>-¿De verdad la gente piensa eso de mi?- Sollozó y abrazó fuertemente a su almohada<br>-Por cierto- dijo entrando de nuevo el sureño –debes llevarme a comprar algo de ropa. Vístete, nos vamos en 20 minutos. Y se fue de la misma manera en que llegó.

Pasados los veinte minutos, los alemanes e italianos estaban saliendo ya por la puerta principal.  
>-Bruder, por favor recuerda que se supone que lo protejas, no que lo asesines con tus propias manos- le pidió el alemán menor a su hermano, mientras caminaban al auto de Gil que les serviría de transporte<br>-Ay, ¿Cómo crees que el grandioso yo haría algo como eso?- le dijo con un tono de ofendido, mientras caminaba a la puerta del conductor  
>-Ah, es bueno escuchar eso. –Para él, era más que un alivio que su querido hermano no sintiera impulsos homicidas hacia su cuñado<br>-Ya lo sé. Obviamente usaría un arma, con mis propias manos me pueden identificar.  
>-Por mucho que te cueste, no le hagas daño. <em>Además, ¿por qué dices esa clase de cosas con tanto orgullo?<em> Pensó para sí con clara preocupación hacia la seguridad del hermano de su novio, casi esposo.  
>-Está bien. Pero, para cuando aparezca un cuerpo con su nombre, no me busques.<br>_¿De verdad está bien dejar al hermano de Italia a cargo de él? _Pensó inquieto el pobre Lud  
>Detrás de ellos, mientras hablaban del asesinato de Italia, los mencionados, también hablaban<br>-¿Por lo menos sabe conducir?- le rezongó con pesadez, el ahora meno, a su hermano  
>-Alemania dice que lo hace bien, me parece que hasta mejor que él<br>-¿Hablas en serio?  
>-Sí, sus palabras fueron "Quizá es un tonto, pero cuando se trata de tener una responsabilidad, es como cualquier otro alemán, o incluso mejor"<br>-¡Hum! ¿Quién lo diría?- Dijo curioso Lovi mirando al aludido  
>-Por cierto, Fratello<br>-¿Un?  
>-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía con esa ropa. ¿De qué año es?<br>-Ah, posiblemente del siglo XVI. Era lo único que me quedaba, así que…  
>-Wow, ¿en serio?<br>-Eh, si  
>-Que buena calidad la de entonces, me sorprende que haya podido soportar un ciclo en la lavadora. Expresó mientras tocaba la ropa y se embelesaba con la calidad de ésta<br>-Si, supongo. _Ahora que lo pienso, esto si era calidad y no tonterías como las de ahora.  
><em>-Fratello, ya casi son las 11. Recordó el italiano menor al señalar su reloj de muñequera.  
>-Si ya quieres que me vaya, dímelo directamente. Expuso de broma pero al mismo tiempo con seriedad, mientras bajaba los escalones de piedra que formaban una pequeña escalera en la entrada.<br>-No lo decía por eso, sé que no te gusta mucho la impuntualidad. Trató de excusarse el pobre Feliciano  
>-¡Como digas!- Le vociferó mientras llegaba al auto. Alemania se hizo a un lado y le recordó por última vez a su hermano que no hiciera nada impulsivo, el sermoneado se limitó a sonreírle y entrar al coche.<br>-Muy bien, ponte el cinturón y para las orejas que te diré algunas reglas que hay dentro del auto- Le dijo entusiasmado el albino al ojiverde, mientras los dos se ponían el cinturón de seguridad, el pobre italiano al escuchar eso, miró a la ventana y vio como su hermano y el alemán estaban abrazados y despidiendo el auto desde la entrada  
>-Será un viaje largo. Fue lo único que pudo decir, se recargó en el asiento y cerró los ojos.<p>

Alemania e Italia se quedaron en la casa y vieron como desaparecía el auto de la propiedad, el alemán miro a su pareja, por unos segundos, con algo de preocupación y devolvió la mirada a la dirección en la que se habían ido sus hermanos  
>-¿Crees que estarán bien? Preguntó en voz alta con un claro tono de ansiedad, Feliciano le dirigió la mirada y lo abrazó con más fuerte<br>-Creo que con un poco de suerte hablarán más y se caerán mejor. Alemania le devolvió el abrazó y lo miró con una ceja levantada  
>-Tan solo espero que alguno de ellos empiece la conversación y que esta no conlleve a algo violento.<br>-¡No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que terminarán llevándose bien! Afirmó con una sonrisa de confianza y mirando los ojos del rubio. -Además, ahora tenemos la casa sola. Cambió su mirada por una de seducción y se acercó a besarle  
>-¿Qué tienes en mente? El germano le devolvió la mirada pícara<br>-Pues, podemos jugar a que no quiero, sé que ese juego te gusta  
>-Si, me parece que esa es una buena idea. Dicho esto, el italiano entró primero, con el alemán detrás de él, quien lo agarraba de la mano.<p>

Lovino veía como se alejaban de la casa, le dio una última mirada a la feliz pareja, la cual él cataloga como una pareja de imbéciles, uno que finge ser sadista pero en realidad es masoquista, y un sadista que quiere que piensen que es masoquista. Como sea, a los dos les gusta la mala vida, pero extrañamente se llevan bien. Aún así, los odiaba a ambos, bueno, quizá no a tales extremos, pero si los detestaba.  
>-Muy bien, ponte el cinturón y para las orejas que te diré algunas reglas que hay dentro del auto- escuchó que le decía el albino, mientras ejecutaban dicha acción<br>-Será un viaje largo- rezongó y se recargó con los ojos cerrados en el asiento. El auto comenzó su trayecto cuando terminó esa frase.

**El nuevo capítulo ya está en proceso  
>Pliz don't hurt me ; <strong>;


End file.
